


Renesmee's Twin - Rosalie's Daughter.

by DementedEyeCandy69



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Everyone is happy except Edward, F/F, F/M, I believe in happy endings for all!, Im gonna throw her a mate too, Irina isn't at fault in my story, It's so sweet in some parts, Kate isn't with Garrett even tho I ship them, Like you might wanna have a toothbrush for the cavities you're about to receive, My take on a fix it?, Powerful Child, Powerful children, Sorry?, Swearing, Tanya deserved a mate, Twins, Volturi, but when is he ever happy?, everyone deserved better, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DementedEyeCandy69/pseuds/DementedEyeCandy69
Summary: What if the entire pregnancy Bella was carrying twins? What if they didn't know Bella was having twins? What if when the twin was born she had no interest in Edward? Only Rosalie? What if - because the twins could hear in the womb, the twin believed Rosalie was her mother and Emmett was her father? What if that twin was insanely powerful? What if the twin was a mystery to everyone? A gift to Rosalie? A secret to Bella?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Carmen/Eleazar, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Irina/Original Character, Kate/Original Character, Tanya/Garrett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Rosalie was panicking inwardly, but outwardly she was the picture of calm. She had to be, she had no choice. Carlisle said the placenta detached and the baby they spent months waiting for was dying - _suffocating._ And if she was really being honest with herself, she felt like part of her was too. She never liked Bella, nothing personal really but she was human and made horrible stupid choices but the one thing they could ever agree on was this babies life. It was rare and precious and a chance for Rosalie to be some semblance of a mother and so she wasted no time incutting into Bella’s stomach wanting to get the baby out. Edward was too busy panicking and Bella was screaming to “get him out!” while Jacob - the over grown mutt she hoped they would now kick out of the house - was hovering above Bella like now that the baby was out she would scream to the heavens that she chooses him. _As if_.

The minute the blood started flowing her senses were overwhelmed with the smell, it wasn’t too much, she wasn’t going to lose control but HOLY SHIT did it smell so _good_ and so she didn’t fight as she was tackled to the ground and out of the room by Jacob. Better safe than sorry. The entire time she was out of the room Rosalie was anxious to go back, she knew it was a new level of control even for her - being one of the two out of seven that had never consumed human blood - but she also knew she would never hurt the child inside of the human currently bleeding out. She could barely understand the need, the pull, the utter _desperation_ she had to return to the room where her niece or nephew was being born but she knew she _had too._

She barely noticed when Alice came to stand with her, not until she felt a supportive hand being placed in hers with a reassuring squeeze. She sent her a grateful - albeit small - but grateful smile and they both focused on the room they hadn’t dared to enter, they listened as Edward and Jacob bickered like children and as the sounds of ripping flesh and Bella’s screams became more prominent. Alice flinched at every scream and Rosalie hugged her close to her body, offering what little comfort she could in the moment. She knew Jasper was trying to aid both of them but with all the emotions running around the house it had driven him to the edge of the property and she has no doubt his control over the emotions being thrown at him is subpar at best right now. She couldn’t help the huge smile when she heard the whispered “Renesmee…” and the new born baby cry. _So it’s a girl._

Alice was the first to break out of their shared shock and excitement and rush to get the child from Edward, promising she was under control. It sounded like Jacob was seconds from shifting, muttering angrily about the child and Edward himself, so Rosalie wasted no time in following after her, wishing to protect her sister and the small child in her arms. She went to peak over Alice’s shoulder and instead found herself frozen. Did no one else see…?

“Edward wait!” She yelled but it was too late, much too late. Edward had already begun filling venom into Bella’s body and didn’t seem to hear her plea. Much to Alice and Jacob’s confusion she rushed to Bella’s side ignoring the desperate Edward and Angry Jacob and pulled out the second baby that no one but her seemed to notice.

She heard Alice gasp, “A second baby?” Rosalie turned around and with a awed nod, proceeded to try to calm the squirming and crying baby girl in her arms, “Hush now, Little one. I have you now.” She murmured and watched in satisfaction as the beautiful little girl stopped crying and immediately opened her eyes.

“Blue eyes?” Alice questioned holding the siblings next to each other. It was curious that Renesmee had the same brown eyes as Bella while her twin had the same blue eyes that Rosalie had when she was human. She couldn’t help the venom tears that built in her eyes or the way she held the child a little tighter against her body. If she let herself dream for just a minute it was almost like this was _her_ baby. She followed Alice into the dining room where they both already had warm water and washcloths waiting to rinse off the tiny children. She smiled softly down at the little girl in her arms and noted that she was smaller than her twin.

“Don’t you worry, we’ll get you a name soon.” She didn’t know if the tiny blonde could understand what she was saying or not. Edward had mentioned the baby he heard in the womb was intelligent, but she didn’t know which baby he could hear. She dressed her in a pink footie onesie and swaddled her in a soft white baby blanket before following Alice out of the room and back into the living room. No one had entered the room yet, so it was only her and Alice with the girls. Alice was sitting in the crook of the couch while Rosalie was rocking the child slowly in the rocking chair.

Wandering blue eyes seemed to be studying her. Her face, her eyes, her hair, and Rosalie simply reciprocated. Taking note of every way this twin was nothing like Renesmee. She had blue eyes, her skin was darker than all of theirs - she would even go so far as to call it tan, and she had a full head of blonde hair. So caught up in her thoughts she didn’t notice Edward walk into the room and she fought back the snarl that threatened to be released when he took the girl from her arms. Rosalie was confused by her own reaction yet again, but was immediately distracted by the question Edward asked the child.

“And what should we name you?” He asked smiling softly down at her, and Rosalie swallowed the venom in her mouth. She couldn’t help but feel a bond to the child and she couldn’t help but _know_ her name should be Davina. As if hearing that out of her mind, _which he did,_ she mused to herself - He looked at her quickly before glancing down at the little bundle in his arms once again.

“Davina?” He questioned softly and the small smile he got in return let him know the decision was made. “Davina Rose Cullen.” Rosalie again had venom tears in her eyes and she had an utter need to hold the child. _Davina Rose._ She didn’t know if her thoughts weren’t being projected or if Edward was just choosing to ignore them and she also didn’t know if she was thankful or annoyed by either option. “You’re mommy can’t hold you right now.” She heard him explain to the baby and felt a stab of pain in her chest at the word _Mommy_. Again she was confused by her own reaction, but maybe she shouldn’t be. She’s always wanted to be a mom but her nieces would have to do.

“No Davina, that isn’t your mommy.” Rosalie tuned back in to hear Edward trying to explain to Davina who her mother was, but apparently he wasn’t doing a very good job. She could see Davina getting frustrated, shaking her tiny little fists and tears pooling in her big blue eyes. She looked at Alice who looked just as confused by the confrontation. Who did the girl think her mother was?

“That’s your Aunt Rose. Not your mommy, Davina.” Edward tried again and Rosalie couldn’t hide her shock. How could she assume she was her mother? The piercing wail Davina released was enough to have all the Cullen’s rush to the living room, and Edward, with a hint of despair, thrust her into Rosalie’s waiting arms.

“It’s alright now, sweet girl. Shhh.” Rosalie cooed at the child who immediately calmed the second she was placed in her arms. She smiled softly down at her and watched as Davina grabbed a tiny fistful of her shirt like she didn’t want to let go.

“Why don’t we try to feed them?” Carlisle tried to break the tension in the room. He glanced at Alice who was watching Rosalie and Davina closely while Edward had grabbed Renesmee. Carlisle noted she didn’t have the same reaction to Edward as Davina had. “Esme you make some baby bottles please and I’ll get some blood, we’ll see how they take it. We’ll have one with blood, one with baby formula and one with blood and baby formula.”

It seemed like only seconds and two growling stomachs later and they were back, Rosalie didn’t know how she knew but she just _knew_ that Davina would want the blood and baby formula bottle. She didn’t explain the feeling she had, nor did she acknowledge the way Edward stared at her just a little longer than usual when he heard her thoughts. Instead she grabbed the bottle and started feeding it to the eager little girl, chuckling softly when a tiny hand was placed on her cheek staring into her eyes intently. Edward listened with rapt attention to Davina’s thoughts while Rosalie was feeding her and he saw that she did believe with every fiber of her tiny being that Rosalie was her mother.

He looked down at Renesmee and released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, thankfully that wasn’t the case with her. Renesmee knew Bella was her mom and she couldn’t wait to see her but understood she couldn’t right now, even if she was impatient to meet her. He also noticed Renesmee took the full blood bottle and felt some jealousy that Rosalie knew exactly what to feed Davina while he had tried formula first and got spit up on his shirt. Forcing himself not to think about that, he instead tried to understand why the twins drank different bottles, or where Davina’s blue eyes came from. He agrees they look just like Rosalie’s when she was human but that presents an even bigger question; how the hell did Davina acquire them?

“Fascinating, Renesmee drinks blood while Davina drinks both. I wonder if that’s why Bella craved both blood and human food during her pregnancy?” Carlisle started musing aloud

Emmett peered over Rosalie’s shoulder curiosity burning inside of him, tuning out Carlisle’s ranting. He had never seen Rosalie so happy and content and looking at the two of them together he couldn’t help but wish it really was their daughter. The way Rosalie’s eyes were shining only furthered his train of thought. Davina broke eye contact with Rosalie to look up at him and he watched as her eyes lit up when he smiled down at her. He was content and distracted, watching with a soft smile on his face at the way Davina and Rosalie were acting together, little blue eyes fighting to stay awake when suddenly a growl broke through his musings. He immediately crouched in front of Rosalie and Davina, his own threatening growl coming from deep in his chest, his dark eyes scanning for any danger until he realized the growl was coming from Edward, who had handed Renesmee to Alice and was looking at Davina with a wounded expression.

“He isn’t your daddy, Davina. I am!” Edward yelled out with a hint of desperation and Emmett realized his brother had been that way just a little too often lately. “Who?” He questioned softly, not wanting to further antagonize the drowning man in front of him.

“You.” Edward snarled toward Emmett and he couldn’t help but feel like there was an accusation in that word. “And that’s my fault?” Emmett questioned incredulously, he hadn’t even said two words to the tiny blonde.

“She isn’t blonde!” Edward all but yelled in the room and everyone seemed to be looking at him like he was losing it, especially those that noticed Davina was in fact, blonde.

“Yes she is..” Esme said softly, slowly. Hoping to defuse the situation before it escalated with two tiny and possibly breakable children present - not that any of them were willing to test that. Davina was sleeping quite peacefully in Rosalie’s arms while the argument was going on, and Renesmee was sleeping in Alice’s arms. Neither girls seemed to notice the growls and yelling or if they did, felt content enough to ignore it. Both sisters were sitting side by side, smiling down at the little girls in their arms when suddenly they both gasped and every eye was on them.

“What! What’s wrong?!” Edward demanded black eyes switching rapidly between Alice and Rosalie.

“I-I can see, I think she’s _showing_ me something?” Rosalie asked more than stated and placed her hand over the tiny hand that was on her cheek. “Me too!” Alice chirped in, mimicking Rosalie’s position. Edward was headed for Davina when he thought better of it and instead took Renesmee. Rosalie was lost in her own little world and she saw exactly what Edward was talking about. To Davina she was her mother and Emmett was her father and she wasn’t sure how to handle this. Edward was clearly incredibly unhappy with it but she would be lying if she said part of her wasn’t thrilled. She was already in love with the tiny blonde in her arms.

“No!” Edward exclaimed, “She’s mine and She’s Bella’s!” He snarled at Rosalie and she sent him one of her deadliest glares. Everyone was looking between the two of them with an obvious question in their eyes and she chose to answer aloud instead of in her mind, “As I’m sure you have gathered in the last few hours, Davina is under the impression that Emmett is her father and I am her mother.”

She didn’t dare look up because she wasn’t exactly sure what looks she would receive, while she felt for Edward it’s exactly like Emmett said, they didn’t do anything to cause this thought in Davina’s mind. They can hardly be blamed for it. “I blame you.” Edward stated childishly, and Rosalie growled, dropping the little hand from her cheek in the process of clenching the hand - not holding the baby - into a fist. Emmett put a restraining hand on her shoulder and the argument probably would have continued if it wasn’t for the little pink cloud that started to form above Rosalie’s head.

“What is that?” Emmett asked, not sure if he should be moving his wife and child or not. He decided not to draw attention to the fact he thought _his child_ when referring to Davina.

“It’s her dreams!” Carlisle looked like a child on Christmas morning and every Cullen watched in fascination as Davina’s dreams played out for them in that little cloud. They saw just as Rosalie did that Davina believed Rosalie was her mother. They saw - even if it was slightly blurry and unfocused - how Davina would fixate on Rosalie and Emmett’s voices while in Bella’s stomach. More so Rosalie than Emmett simply because she had always been around. They saw how scared the twins were when they could hear them fighting to destroy them and Jasper sent out reassurance when he felt shame flood the room.

They saw how despite Bella fighting for the twins just as hard as Rosalie, Davina had little to no care at all for Bella or Edward. They saw how whenever Rosalie would put a hand to Bella’s stomach, Davina would nudge that spot, nuzzling it and impatiently waiting to meet her. They watched sadly, the fear that Davina experienced when Bella finally went into labor and everything went to hell. They watched as Edward completely missed the second child and began filling her with venom. Rosalie watched in horror as she saw some of that Venom transfer to Davina and wondered what effect that would have on her baby. Because, yes, she knew without a doubt this was _her_ baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie didn’t know how, or why this was her baby, but who was she to question it? And a very selfish part of her didn’t _want_ to question it. She finally saw as Davina heard her voice for the first time, as she demanded to be back with her mother when she didn’t understand why this man- Edward - had taken her away from her. She smiled when she saw Davina’s eyes light up when they landed on Emmett and she knew while Davina loved her - she would absolutely be a daddy’s girl and maybe she was getting ahead of herself but she had already accepted this. She didn’t care if anyone else did or not.

It felt like hours they all sat and watched Davina’s dreams unfold before them, Edward had tried to drop Renesmee’s hand and see if she had the same power but apart from being able to form a picture into others mind, Renesmee didn’t seem to be able to project hers like Davina could. He wondered what else the children could do?

It slowly started to fade out and those big blue eyes opened, with a tiny yawn before looking immediately into Rosalie’s gold ones. A wide toothless dimpled smile was her greeting and she smiled back just as wide, “Did someone have a good nap?” She cooed and Davina released a giggle that shocked them at her development. An adorable giggle that sounded like wind chimes and belles and a collective “Awww” went out around the room, from all except Edward. He decided right then he would leave the room, sit with Bella for awhile. Leave Renesmee and Davina with their aunts and when he came back, Davina would recognize her mistake. She would, he’d make sure of it.

Alice holding a wide awake Renesmee who absolutely looked like Bella, with mahogony hair and dark brown eyes - with Rosalie holding Davina who looked like her and Emmett with blonde hair and big blue eyes, but Emmett’s dimples and button nose - took them for their first actual bath.

Rosalie watched with amusement as Davina stared at the water and bubbles with fascination. She chose a luke warm bath in the kitchen sink with Esme, and Davina seemed to know who her grandmother was. It was clear she preferred Rosalie but she had no problems going to Esme as long as Rosalie was in eye sight. It was almost as if Davina thought Edward would take her away if Rosalie wasn’t readily available and the blonde couldn’t help but admit he probably would.

She wasn’t sadistic, or as much of a bitch as most thought she was, so she wouldn’t stand in his way with trying to correct Davina’s assumptions, even if the thought broke her undead heart, but she wouldn’t let him force it upon the child. Davina was happy, shouldn’t that be the most important thing? After dressing her in a bright pink Onesie with the word “Princess” written on the front and wrapping her loosely in a white baby blanket then using the newborn brush to brush her tiny blonde locks, Rosalie deemed Davina fresh and clean.

“Can I hold her now?” Alice practically pleaded and Rosalie rolled her eyes but switched twins, Renesmee was dressed in a Onesie that matched Davina’s but was purple instead of pink and Rosalie noticed another difference between the two twins - if anyone was calling them that anymore.

“Hey Alice, have you noticed Davina doesn’t smell like Edward or Bella or even Renesmee.” Rosalie stated more than asked from where she was rocking her niece. She made sure she was close enough to take Davina, should she need too and she noticed - with barely concealed satisfaction, that while Davina seemed taken with Alice’s excitement and cooing, she still looked for her every couple seconds.

“She smells like..” Alice trailed off and Rosalie watched as she repeatedly sniffed Davina, who giggled every time like it was a fun little game. “She smells like you and Emmett.” It was barely a whisper and Rosalie wasn’t sure anyone else in the house would have picked it up, but she did.

“Alright!” Edward announced when he walked into the room startling the two little girls who were now being calmed by their aunts. “Sorry..” He winced realizing his excitement was preemptive.

“Bella got to hold Renesmee before she was pumped with venom, so I’m going to take Davina to show her who her mother is.” No one argued with his decision, he seemed so sure it would work after all, but they all noted the way Davina looked in Rosalie’s direction when he said who her mother was like she already knew. Edward chose to ignore their thoughts and quickly took Davina away from Alice, ignoring the way her bottom lip trembled.

“Hey, Hey. None of that now.” He softened his voice, cradling her to his chest. “I’m gonna show you your mommy, she can’t talk to you right now, but I know when she wakes up she will be so happy to meet you.” He hid his irritation at Davina’s thoughts, which were centered around wondering why Rosalie couldn’t talk right now and instead turned her around to see Bella.

“There we go, this is your mommy, Davina. Rosalie is your aunt and Emmett is your uncle but I am your daddy and Bella is your mommy.” He paid close attention to the way she looked at him and Bella, almost like she could understand his words. Her thoughts were focused on studying them, just observing each of them and he felt a little hope blossom in his chest that fizzled out when she once again asked for her mommy- and she wasn’t asking for Bella.

“Davina, Davina please listen to me. Bella is your mommy!” He was trying to reason with her and he wasn’t even sure she could be reasoned with at such a young age but what could he do? _M_ _ommy, Mommy._ Was chanted in her thoughts and she started crying once again, big fat tears rolling down her beautiful little cheeks and in the blink of an eye he was thrusting her into Rosalie’s arms and turning away from them.

“Edward?” Esme questioned, watching her son closely as he hunched over on himself, while Rosalie rubbed Davina’s back and brushed off her tears kissing both of her cheeks and even her nose.

She didn’t want Edward to hear it in her thoughts but motherhood looked good on Rosalie. Edward’s head snapped up at that thought and he spun and crouched as if he was going to attack Rosalie even while she was holding Davina. Emmett was in front of them in an instant, growling in warning and everyone watched Edward battle himself, even the two babies.

“What the hell are you doing Edward?!” Jasper spoke up for the first time, he was flooding the room with calm but Edward was testing his control. “She’s holding a baby!”

Edward seemed to come back to himself after registering Jasper’s words and though Emmett didn’t break from his crouch Edward did. “I-I’m sorry, I just. She...She’s stealing my daughter.” His voice was pained but Carlisle knew he couldn’t allow this to happen again.

“No son.” He stated firmly, clasping his shoulder to show he was leaving no room for argument. “Davina chose her.”

And Edward couldn’t argue with that because it was true, he had read her thoughts, seen how she felt. Even when he tried to show her and explain… she wanted Rosalie and Rosalie only. But he refused to give up. So he simply grabbed Davina out of Rosalie’s arms - a little too forcefully, causing simultaneous growls of warning from both Rosalie and Emmett's watching eyes, but no one stopped him as he sat next to Alice who was still holding Renesmee.

“Davina look, this is your sister, Renesmee. She was in your mommy’s belly with you. Bella is your mommy.” Edward looked up at his family, begging with his eyes for them to understand that he couldn’t give up that easily, and he was met with acceptance surprising him.

Davina put a tiny hand to his cheek and showed him Rosalie’s face. “That is your Aunt Rose. _Not_ your mommy.” He spoke softly, slowly, like he’s read people speak to children and could only hope that was how to get through to her.

He grabbed Renesmee and held them each in one arm, hoping seeing her sister could help her understand what he was trying to explain. Renesmee raised a tiny hand to his cheek and the question was obvious, “I am trying to show Davina who your mommy is, Renesmee.”

He watched as Davina and Renesmee looked at each other, as if having their own silent conversation. He knew they weren’t, he couldn’t hear it after all but clearly it was a non verbal conversation because the minute they broke eye contact, Renesmee’s little hand was back on his cheek, but he didn’t expect what she showed him. He was so shocked he almost dropped the twins.

A snarl from Rosalie was enough to remind him to focus on the children in his arms and he looked at Renesmee shocked, “That isn’t your mommy Renesmee that’s Auntie Rose!” There was a shocked gasp from someone in the room -a distracted part of his mind knew it was Esme - but he paid them no attention as her hand came back to his cheek and he saw that he had misunderstood, she knows Bella is her mother but she also believes - just as Davina does that Rosalie is Davina’s mom.

“I-I misunderstood, she knows Bella is her mother but she..” He swallowed the venom that pooled into his mouth, “She also believes Rosalie is Davina’s mother.” with that he quickly deposited the tiny blonde in Alice’s arms and left the room with Renesmee.

It was quiet after Edward left, everyone absorbing what had just happened. Alice, Esme and Carlisle couldn’t help but feel for Edward. Losing his child of course would hurt but what Carlisle said was true, Davina chose Rosalie. It wasn’t anyone’s fault, it just happened. “So…what does this mean?” Alice questioned, breaking the silence that had fallen in the room.

“It means exactly what I told Edward, Davina chose Rosalie as her mother and Emmett as her father. I don’t think we will ever know why she looks like Rosalie did when she was a human -”

“She has Emmett’s features too.” Rosalie interjected and everyone studied the child closer and yes, she definitely did. “She even smells like us.” And again, there was no denying she was right.

“I don’t know if we will ever know or understand how this happened. Everything surrounding hybrid children is simply myth and legend but for what ever reason - Emmett and Rosalie are Davina’s parents - and Edward is just going to have to learn to handle that fact.” Esme stated passionately. She felt for Edward and even for Bella, though she may be more understanding, but just seeing the way those three interact, there was no denying that Davina was the piece missing between Emmett and Rosalie.

Rosalie was many things but she wasn’t stupid, she was happy. Happier than she had been in awhile but she knew they couldn’t stay here. Edward had already tried to attack her - with her daughter in her hands, and if she beamed just a little while thinking _my daughter_ then everyone pretended they didn’t see it.

“You’re leaving?” Alice all but demanded, throwing the room into yet another state of shock.

“Be realistic Alice, he already tried to attack me while I was holding her. He isn’t going to be able to accept how she feels, and she’s made it no secret how she feels.”

As she spoke she left the room to get another bottle and politely requesting Alice to hand her over, began feeding Davina again the second she was seated in her arms. She sat next to Alice, allowing her pixie sister to hold one of Davina’s little hands and smiled when Davina wrapped her hand around one of Alice’s larger fingers. Rosalie’s thoughts began to wander, she knew she would have to feed her human food and blood as she grew up and she would have to learn how to cook in order to do so. She also noted how Emmett stood closer, like he was guarding them both and she loved him just a little more in that moment.

“Do you want to hold her?” She asked and smiled when he looked a little panicked, she understood. Emmett was huge and Davina was so small but she knew he could do it.

She stood up, helping him position himself on the seat next to Alice before gently laying Davina in the crook of his arm. She loved how Davina was patient as she explained how to hold her, and ensured the position was best so he wouldn’t drop her. With his reflexes he could easily catch her but she could get hurt in the process and Rosalie wasn’t willing to risk that. Once he was settled she handed him the bottle, sitting on his opposite side to watch as he slowly started to feed their little one.

“Hi Davina, I guess I’m your daddy?” It came out as more of a question but even with the bottle in her mouth they could all see how she beamed at him. “She is definitely going to be a daddy’s girl.” Rosalie chuckled at them, it was clear how Davina had Emmett wrapped around her tiny fingers already. She simply flashed her dimples and Rosalie knew she would have to be the one to lay down the law when it came to all the problems those two would cause together.

“We’ll have to get you a little shirt that says just that. And a picture of my face on the back while I show off my muscles so all the boys know who will come find them if they so much as look at you, huh little bear?” He murmured his attention focused completely on the half asleep little blonde in his arms whose eyes were growing rapidly more tired. He didn’t even notice they had the rooms attention.

Everyone watched them with a smile on their face and mirth filled eyes, Emmett really made such a good dad. Edward came out of his room just then and Emmett held Davina closer to his body releasing a warning growl that surprised everyone - even his wife. He was usually so fun loving and easy going, they had hardly seen him as the big protective man he actually was and definitely not against his own family but the message was clear. If Edward tried to take or harm Davina, He would have to get through Emmett first.

“I’m just going to sit with Bella..” He stated softly, in a placating matter, completely avoiding even looking at Davina. “Alice could you feed her?” He passed Renesmee to Alice who smiled up at her aunt before leaving for Bella’s bed side.

While Esme returned with a warmed blood bottle, the rest of the room settled down. The TV was on some channel that hardly anyone was paying attention too while Jasper sat on the arm of the couch next to Alice watching her coo and feed a tiny Renesmee, while Rosalie was trying to teach Emmett how to burp a mostly asleep Davina. He was scared to pat her back, afraid to put too much pressure and hurt her and so while she was placed on his shoulder with her little face in his neck, Rosalie patted and rubbed her back.

They could smell him before they heard him, and while Davina was now peacefully asleep in Emmett’s arms, Renesmee was slowly falling asleep in Alice’s. Jacob practically stormed into the house. It was clear he was angry, and they knew it was because Bella was dead, well turning - but to him it made no difference, her heart wasn’t beating. So without waiting for the drama to start in the blink of an eye Rosalie was holding Davina and in the corner with a furious Emmett once again crouched in front of her growling threateningly with jet black eyes fixed on Jacob’s every move. His instincts were very much in control - and it wasn’t surprising with an active threat to his mate and child being so close.

Jacob growled back at him, face contorted in anger and disgust before turning to Alice and Renesmee. Jasper was ready to defend his mate and niece before they all heard Jacob gasp and fall to his knees, they watched as his anger deflated and a pleased and serene expression was replaced while he stared willfully at the tiny brunette in Alice’s arms.

Carlisle and Alice knew immediately what happened and couldn’t help the wide eyed looks they sent Jacob, knowing how furious Edward was going to be about the situation. He was already dealing with a lot, this would add insult to injury. As if summoned by their thoughts, or maybe Jacobs - Edward ran into the room. They watched as he immediately lunged for Jacob, breaking his arm and throwing him across the room and into the wall with a loud **_**SMASH,**_** That thankfully didn’t wake either of the babies. 

“The wolves are coming for the children.” He finally bit out mid growl, still staring with furious black eyes at the gasping in pain Jacob on the living room floor. It was progress that he didn’t call them twins but that was merely a passing thought,

“Why?!” Esme gasped out

“They think they’re a danger. Like I originally thought they would be similar to immortal children, they think they’ll be little monsters who can’t control their thirst. They don’t understand they are actually half human children.”

Emmett dropped a kiss to Davina’s tiny head before quickly kissing Rosalie who clutched Davina to her chest, before following Edward and Jasper out onto the front porch. Rosalie stayed in the living room sitting next to Alice who also stayed holding Renesmee. 

“I won’t let them hurt my family..” They heard Edward exclaim before they heard the fighting start. It was promising that while there were snarls, growls and obvious struggle there was no shredding sounds meaning their family still had all limbs attached and their was no broken bones for the wolves as of yet, though Rosalie could hardly care less about them. Rosalie rocked Davina back and forth hoping that was enough to prevent her from waking up, her first few hours of life had already been filled with so much chaos and strife. She didn’t need to witness anymore. They had almost forgot Jacob was in the room before he was suddenly up and running out the door. “Stop! Its over!” Rosalie heard Jacob exclaim, “If you kill her, you kill me!” And then they heard the sounds of ripping clothes and a loud snarl escape his wolf.

“Jacob imprinted.” Edward stated, they could hear the distaste in his voice but he continued anyway, “They can’t hurt them.” They heard the wolves leave, and suddenly Emmett was in the house holding Rosalie on his lap who was holding Davina in her arms with his hand resting on the top of Davina’s head while Edward was cradling Renesmee to his chest.

“Leaving is a good idea,” He said to the room but they all knew he was talking to Rosalie and Emmett, even if he didn’t look up from the tiny sleeping brunette in his arms. “I can’t handle it, you’re right. I know it isn’t fair to ask you to leave but I need you to do it for me, and maybe we won’t even tell Bella there was two of them. We can make something up later on, or I haven’t figured it out yet but please…just take her and go.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rosalie could see the sadness that had taken over the family when Edward had finished his little speech, none more than Jasper but she knew that was as a result of everyone else's emotions. Even she was feeling sad, she didn't want her child to grow up without the love and support of her family, she didn't want to be the reason that Davina didn't think she had anyone other than herself and Emmett. She just looked down at the beautiful sleeping little girl in her arms, her fingers lightly tracing over her long eyelashes and her small nose, she knew if those blue eyes were open they would be looking up at her with all the love and trust she could muster in that tiny little body and that helped reaffirmed her choice and steel her resolve. 

Esme had venom tears in her eyes that would never fall and it almost had Rosalie look away again - almost. She didn’t want to tear apart her family but she knew this was the right decision. She wouldn't stay in any environment that was even the slightest bit a danger to her daughter and with Edward's erratic emotions and no one knew how a newborn Bella would handle the situation this was better for everyone involved. 

“You can come visit us anytime you want, we’ll let you know where we decide to settle after we get there.” She tried to comfort the woman who would always be her mother, no matter how far away they were. A small selfish part of her mind was actually excited to leave. She wanted her little family, and she didn’t want to share but she would never admit that out loud. 

“Keep us informed so we can see any changes the girls go through. We know very little about them - they’re one of a kind after all, so I want to keep a Journal on their progress, growth, appetite, powers, everything really. If you start to run out of human blood, we will bring you some more and even if you don’t call us, please text us to keep us updated?” Carlisle asked his children, pained at the thought of losing them but he understood why they were leaving. He wouldn’t have forced them to do it, if they had refused he would have sided with them, but it was safer for everyone including Davina.

“One more shopping trip?” Alice asked hopefully looking at Rosalie with glossy eyes. She loved her sister even if Rosalie was a pain in the ass sometimes.

“You say that as if we'll never see each other again," Rosalie teased before she thought better of it, "What about…?” She started to ask but was interrupted immediately,

“Emmett can watch her. Carlisle and Jasper will be here if he needs any help at all. Edward and Jacob will be with Renesmee. You, Esme and I can go grab things you’ll need to be on your own with a newborn!”

Rosalie wanted to argue, she didn’t want to leave her daughter - not that she didn’t trust Emmett, he already proven to be patient with her and she knew he would make a great father. Something he had also proven today, but part of her was afraid this was some elaborate dream she would wake up from at any minute. Which was silly if she was being completely honest with herself, _she couldn’t sleep_ _OR dream_. Rolling her eyes inwardly at the ridiculousness of it all she reluctantly agreed.

“Alright, Alright. Emmett, Carlisle can teach you how to heat up her bottles for when she wakes, it’s just basically half formula and half blood. Should she spit up or anything there are plenty of spare clothes upstairs in the nursery and she has a pink, white and yellow blanket all right here in case she gets cold -”

He’s got this Rosalie, everything will be fine.” Esme assured the blonde who kissed her husband, passing on all the trust she had for him in the kiss before kissing Davina on the forehead and following her mother and sister out of the house but not before casting one last glance at the sleeping blonde of course.

* * *

Emmett refused to panic, okay so maybe if he was human his palms would have been sweaty and his heart would have been racing but he refused to panic _damnit._ His wife was trusting him with their most prized possession. This wasn't like a video game or a tv or a car. When he broke those he was yelled at by either his mother or his wife and sometimes he got his allowance taken away but if Rosalie came home and even a hair was out of place on Davina's head, Emmett wasn't sure if he would survive the night.

Jasper sat next to him on the sofa watching with a smirk on his face as Emmett stared at the sleeping blonde with wide eyes and pushed all the calm and reassurance he could offer to his brother. It helped untense his shoulders and release his muscles and he sent him so much gratefulness that he was sure he could have cried. He had to do this and he was going to prove he could be an amazing father. This was his daughter! She chose him as a daddy and he wasn’t going to let her down, he would _never_ let her down.

As he watched her little eye’s move beneath her closed eye lids he vowed to be the best father he could be. He would be a protector, a friend, a confidant, and - well no, he wouldn’t be a disciplinarian, he would let Rosalie do that. Just looking at her little face, he couldn’t imagine ever yelling at her or telling her no - to anything.

Maybe she was tiny and possibly breakable, not that he would ever wish to test that theory, but that didn’t matter because he was going to control his strength just like he learned to do as a newborn. He crossed his legs, one over the other before laying her gently in the crook of it and turning on the game system. Babies slept a lot, or so he was gathering from how much he’s seen Davina and Renesmee sleep. He would keep himself busy but be prepared the minute those little eyes opened. This was a perfect opportunity to bond with his little one.

* * *

It was four games of Halo and three broken controllers later that she showed the first signs of stirring. He was grateful she slept like a rock because he often would growl loudly or smash the controller and then tense and stare at her as if she would wake up with some of those tears he's seen on her face a few times but she never even flinched. 

He had assumed the first thing she would do was look for Rosalie when she woke up but when those little arms were stretching above her head and her little blue eyes were blinking rapidly to focus on any certain image, they landed on him and it was not possible to miss the way they lit up. Even if you couldn't see the toothless grin. 

"She loves you.." Jasper whispered to his brother, he didn't want to interrupt their moment after all.

"I love her," Emmett responded without a doubt, he didn't think his heart could hold so much love in it. He was a passionate man for many things, video games, televisions, movies, fast cars, wrestling, sports, but none more so than his Rose. He never thought he could love someone more than her but those blue eyes looking at him like he hung the moon from the stars. With all the trust in the world, he felt his heart grow three sizes. 

"Your mommy went to the store with your aunt Alice and Grandma Esme so it's just us the guys for awhile. How does that sound?" 

Some unintelligent babbling seemed to come out of her throat, and the look on her face was so funny Emmett immediately started laughing trying not to shake her too much. She looked so dejected and confused like she knew what she was trying to say but wasn't sure how to form the words to respond. 

"It's okay," He assured her through his chuckling, 'l'll just take that as you're excited to spend time with me and Uncle Jazz." 

"What do we do now?" He whispered to Jasper, he was as fascinated as Rosalie that they now had a daughter but like...what do you do with them when they aren't sleeping?

"She's not even a day old Emmett, there isn't much that you can do. They mostly just lay around and sleep." Jasper chuckled at the disappointed look on Emmett's face. "Don't worry, she'll grow before you know it and then you can have all sorts of fun with her." 

"Oh man! We can wrestle and mud fight and I'll take you hunting for the first time! I really like finding bears and getting them riled up before -" A phone ringing cut him off and he answered on the second ring without looking at the caller ID,

"Hell-"

"You are not taking her bear hunting Emmett!" Rosalie snapped into the phone so loud he had to hold it away from his ear but he was positive he heard Alice and also Esme reprimanding him in the back ground before he heard the dial tone. He stared incredulously at the phone while Jasper was bent over himself laughing at him. 

"Okay," He swallowed hard before placing the phone down, "well, mommy said no to the bears." That only seemed to cause Jasper to laugh harder. 

Her tiny stomach growling broke him out of his moment of fear for what Rosalie would do to him if he ever took Davina bear hunting and he laid her in the white bassinet he didn't remember seeing in the room earlier but maybe he just wasn't paying enough attention. 

"I'll go make you a bottle," He hesitated, his hand hovering over her, he glanced at Jasper who was still sitting on the couch reading a civil war book before looking back at the girl, "Stay right there." and then he was in the kitchen, staring helplessly at the bottles before picking one up and staring at the blood and formula around the room. He sniffed at the formula before pushing it away from him quickly. If he was a human he would have threw up - that's what they were feeding her?!

Chuckling broke him out of his disgust and he looked up to find Carlisle leaning against the doorway watching him with amusement clear on his face and in his eyes, "It does smell rather unpleasant doesn't it?" 

"Does she have to eat that?" He asked already planning to run to the store to pick up real food,

"It gives her all the nutrients and things she needs at the moment since she has no teeth to be able to chew actual food," His father explained softly with compassionate eyes before walking over to him. He watched as he grabbed one of the bottles, and explained how much of the nasty white powder to actually use - mixing it with water filled to the half way mark before shaking it and then adding in the blood and then shaking that. Finally in the bottle heater until you hear the timer ding. Emmett didn't even know there was such thing as a bottle heater. 

When they finished making the bottle they both rushed back to the living room only for the bottle to fall from his hands and a look of horror to wash over his face when Jasper was still reading his book but the basinet was empty. 

"Jasper, where's the baby?" Carlisle asked slowly, seeing as Emmett was staring frozen in shock. Jasper sensing Emmett's panic immediately looked up and the book fell from his hand. 

"She was -" He whispered and then cut himself off. The room was quiet for a total of three seconds before all three of them were flitting around the room, looking under the sofa. Behind the television. In the fireplace. Ensuring the door was completely shut. and then dispersing to other rooms when it was clear the living room was empty. 

When he came upon the room holding Bella he hesitated in the doorway, "Edward we could use your help." He asked feeling bitter with the need to do so, 

"What's wrong?" Edward asked through the door and he heard him slowly started to move forward, 

"We cant find Davina." He reluctantly admitted and then Edward was in his face, 

"You what?!" He didn't have time to address the accusation in his voice before Edward was blurring off. He followed him into the living room where he met up with an equally panicked looking Jasper and Carlisle. 

"Okay, I can feel her emotions so she is still in the house." Jasper tried to force calm on the room but it was hard when he had barely any calm himself, 

"and I can hear her thoughts. Sort of." Edward agreed before walking towards the Bassinet slowly, he stared at it. For longer than was normal and Emmett's frustration was at an all time high. 

"Davina, Davina sweetheart, Daddy will - will buy you a pony if you just come out please. Mommy will kill me if she comes home and you're missing.." Emmett whined with a hint of desperation and frustration before they all heard the high pitched giggle. What puzzled them was that it sounded like it came from inside the Bassinet. 

"What the -" Carlisle silenced him with a glance before focusing back on the Bassinet and they all watch with wide eyes as Davina just reappeared like she had never moved in the first place. 

"She can turn invisible?" Jasper asked slowly and incredulously, staring at Carlisle who looked like he would be crying if he could, 

"Incredible.." He whispered with awe while Emmett was still trying to process what was happening. Edward was still staring at Davina, like he hoped she had changed her mind but that hope went out the window when she giggled again, and reached her arms out for Emmett. He blurred back into the room with Bella, slamming the door childishly behind him while Emmett moved forward to pick up Davina. 

He couldn't help but smile back at her, she seemed so proud of her game of hide and seek - she didn't seem to realize the three of them had almost been the first vampires in recorded history to have a heart attack. 

"So..." He started slowly, looking to his brother and father. Jasper was still staring at Carlisle like he was waiting for a rational explanation while Carlisle was staring at Davina like he had discovered a miracle, "Anyone know where I can buy a pony?"


End file.
